Bad Day
by Black Knight 03
Summary: Lizzie has a bad day. One-shot LG


Disclaimer – Disney owns Lizzie McGuire.

Thanks to supergirljen for beta reading this for me.

A/N – Lizzie is 17 and Gordo is 18. Set this somewhere during early Spring of their senior year in High School.

As the thunderstorm raged overhead, Lizzie came barreling into her house. She was completely soaked from the storm. Slamming the door behind her, she threw her broken umbrella down on the floor. "Stupid piece of junk," she snarled at the inanimate object.

The day had gone from bad to horrible. Lizzie had overslept and missed the bus; meaning she had to run all the way back home, so her mom could give her a ride.

In between 3rd and 4th periods, a sharp piece of her locker snagged one of her stockings and tore it as she closed her locker. During lunch, she ended up spilling her spaghetti and meatballs on her brand new plaid skirt. Then in math class, she realized that not only did she forget to do her math homework, she forgot her math book in her room. On the way home, the wind decided to rip her umbrella apart; letting her get soaked by the storm that seemed to pick up the second she stepped off the bus.

But what made it worse, was she didn't get to see Gordo all day. In fact she hadn't seen him in almost two weeks.

All through High School, Gordo had been taking Honors or AP classes, while Lizzie took the normal classes. But luckily, they had always had a lunch, a study hall, gym, or Spanish together. But not this year. They were finished with Spanish, Gordo had no study halls, and they were in different gym and lunch periods.

Ontop of all that, Gordo was working as clerk at his parents practice and she was working at the Reading Room, a local bookstore.

She not only missed her boyfriend but also her closest friend. She had thought that best friend was the closest friend you could have. Miranda was her best friend, her sister, her confidant. But with Gordo; their relationship was so much more. Even without dating for the past thee and a half years, they were extremely close; almost like family.

He was the one who made her fears go away and the one who told her and made her belief that she could do anything. He was also the only one, who would do absolutely anything to help her. No matter how much she mistreated their relationship, Gordo was always by her side, watching her back.

Letting out a tired and depressed sigh, she slowly headed towards the stairs. The only thing that helped her get through the day was that it was Friday and the weekend lay ahead.

Trudging up the stairs, she muttered a bunch of obscenities under her breath as she made her way to her room. Pausing at her bedroom door, she noticed a note attached to the door.

"Hi Honey. I had to run out for a little bit. Matt is staying over at Lanny's for the night and your father will be late. I hope to be back around 5p and we can decided what to do for dinner. Stay out of trouble. Love you, Mom."

Ripping the note off the door, she walked into her room and threw it away. Dropping her book bag in the middle of the floor, she pried her wet clothes off her and laid them on her hamper; in hopes of them drying out before she had to wash them. Putting her robe on, she walked slowly to the bathroom.

Sitting on the edge of the tub, Lizzie turned the water on and mixed the temperature to the way she wanted. Once the tub was full, she disrobed and slipped into the hot bathwater. After a few minutes, she slowly started to relax.

Leaning back and closing her eyes, she felt the heat seep into her body. Suddenly, her body weight shifted and her head went underwater and her feet shot up. One of her feet, hit the cold knob and cold water started pouring into the tub; making the bath ice cold.

Quickly recovering; Lizzie sat up, gasping for breath, and shut the cold water off before the tub over flowed. "Damn it!" she screamed out loud as she sat in the cold bath water. Unplugging the tub, the water drained as she got out. Grabbing a towel, she quickly dried off and put her robe back on.

Flinging the bathroom door open, she stormed down the hall and into her bedroom. After putting on some underwear, she started digging through her closet. Finding a pair of cut-off shorts, she grabbed them and put them on. As she was looking for a top, she spotted a black 49ers sweatshirt hanging on her closet doorknob.

She instantly recognized it as Gordo's; he had left it the last time he was over. _Which was like three weeks ago,_ she thought angrily. Putting the sweatshirt on, it fell to her mid-calf. Lizzie smiled as she felt it against her skin. _At least something reminds me of Gordo._

Trying to make herself feel better, she grabbed the new lip gloss she bought a few days ago, on a shopping trip with Miranda. _Watermelon lip gloss,_ she thought with a shrug as she applied it. It was a new flavor and she wanted to try it.

Walking barefoot back downstairs, she headed towards the living room. En route, she passed through the kitchen and grabbed an apple. Taking a large bite out of the apple, she flopped down on the couch. Grabbing the remote, she started flipping through the channels.

About half way through her second cycle through the channels; the storm started to intensify. Suddenly, Lizzie heard a loud pop and the lights started to flicker. A few moments later, the power went out. "Of course," she muttered to herself.

Carefully making her way through the dark house, she walked up the stairs and into her room. Grabbing a bunch of the scented candles she had made, she carefully made her way back to the living room. Again, en route through the kitchen, Lizzie grabbed the candle lighter.

Setting the candles sporadically through out the living room, she lit them. The candles gave off a warm glow, illuminating the living room slightly. Settling back on the couch, she finished off her apple and watched the candlelight flicker across the ceiling.

A few minutes later, someone knocked on the front door. It scared her, causing her to jump to her feet and her pulse to start racing. Slowly walking to the front door, she looked through the peep hole to see who it was.

Seeing who was standing on the porch, she literally tried to rip the door of its hinges as she threw it open. She ran out onto the porch and grabbed the person by their jacket. She pulled them to her and kissed them deeply. After a few moments, they broke apart for air.

"You greet everyone like that?" the visitor said breathlessly.

"Only the special ones," she told him with a smile. Lizzie then sobered, "I missed you."

"Trust me the feeling was mutual," Gordo told her running his index finger down her cheek.

As she led them inside; Gordo shut the door behind them and with a smile checked out what Lizzie was wearing. It looked like all she was wearing was his sweatshirt but he knew her, Lizzie was very modest and self-conscious. He knew she at least had a pair of shorts on. But still, the image alone was enough to get him excited.

"Nice outfit," he told her, as he hung up his jacket. "I like the sweatshirt."

Lizzie turned around and faced him. "I think it looks better on me," she joked with a smile.

Gordo grinned, _God, I've missed that smile. _"Lizzie, a paper bag would look good on you."

Lizzie smiled and blushed; his compliments could still make her feel like a little girl.

"I finished my column and I ran into Miranda at the end of her rehearsal. She told me you were having a bad day," he said wrapping his arms around her. Without heels or platforms, Lizzie was 5'3" and Gordo had grown to 5'6". Gordo leaned down slightly and kissed her forehead. "So I called my parents and took the day off, so I could make my girl feel better."

Lizzie smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. She stuck her hands in his jeans back pockets and buried her face in his t-shirt. She loved just standing in his arms and inhaling his scent; it was a musky scent with a slight hint of baby powder.

After a few minutes, Lizzie pulled back, took his hand and led him to living room. Gordo saw the room illuminated by candles. While he hated scented candles, the smell drove him crazy, this was about her. So he kept his mouth shut.

Lizzie pushed him down on one end of the two seat couch and she sat down on the other end. Folding her legs underneath herself, she leaned against Gordo's chest, who slid his arm around her waist holding her against him.

"I missed you," she whined softly.

Gordo couldn't help but smile as he ran his hand gently, up and down her side. "You've told me that already."

"But its true," she whined again and snuggled closer to him.

Gordo knew that when she whined like this, she was feeling miserable and it tore him up to see her like this. He wrapped his other arm around her and hugged her tightly. "I missed you too. I hate not being able to see you for weeks at a time."

Gordo then picked her up and settled her on his lap, keeping his arms securely around her. "Now tell me about your horrible day. I promise to make it better." he whispered in her ear as he nuzzled his face into her hair. _Still smells like a fruit salad,_ he thought amusedly.

Lizzie curled up into a little ball against Gordo's chest and told him everything that happened. From missing the bus, to wrecking her clothes, the math homework, and finally getting soaked on the way home.

"Poor baby," Gordo cooed softly too her.

Lizzie picked her head up and began to nuzzle it against Gordo's neck. Gordo expected her to just sit quietly in his arms but instead she gently nipped his throat.

Feeling her teeth gently touch his neck, he immediately pulled back in surprise. He saw a grinning Lizzie looking back at him. "You little minx."

"One, don't patronize me. Two, what did you expect? I haven't seen you in two weeks," she said looking up at him. As she gazed into his eyes, the candlelight made his eyes seem to come to life. She felt something stirred in her and she shifted in his lap. Now straddling him, she started kissing him hard and vigorously.

While it had started on instinct, Lizzie knew what she was doing. She knew Gordo could only take so much before his over-analyze everything brain shut off and his male instincts kicked in. Lizzie knew him so well, that she knew how to do this almost at will.

Suddenly, she felt Gordo's hands run up her bare legs and a chill run up her spine; she knew she had him.

Normally, she knew how far she wanted to go and she would stop Gordo when they got there. Gordo, being the gentlemen he was, knew not to press further for two reasons. One, he respected her too much and two, he knew it would come; he just had to be patient.

But now, with the horrible day she had just had and how good it felt to be with Gordo, mixed in with not seeing each other in almost two weeks; both of their judgments were clouded.

Gordo's hands slowly moved up her legs, underneath the sweatshirt, and around her waist. He gently started massaging her stomach, which caused Lizzie to moan against his lips.

She on the other hand had pressed her body as close as she could against his and she had his shirt pushed up to his shoulders, as she ran her hands all over underneath it.

Just as things were about to go farther, the front door opened and a woman's voice shot through their partially functioning brains.

"Lizzie, I'm back!"

Hearing Mrs. McGuire's voice, was like a splash of cold water. Lizzie, in a move worthy of a world class gymnast, vaulted off of the two seat couch and landed on the bigger couch.

Just as Mrs. McGuire walked into living room, Gordo and Lizzie tried their best to collect themselves.

Walking into the living room, Mrs. McGuire warily looked at the two teens. While watching Gordo, she asked, "Lizzie. Why is Gordo here? I told you two that you two weren't allowed together in the house unsupervised."

"I…I…" Lizzie stammered. She was the world's worst liar but Gordo quickly came to the rescue.

"I'm sorry Mrs. McGuire. But after school, I bumped into Miranda and she told me Lizzie had a bad day. So I wanted to cheer her up. Of course if I knew you weren't home, I wouldn't have normally stayed but when the power went out, I wanted to make sure Lizzie was alright and was going to stay with her until you got home."

Mrs. McGuire scrutinized him for a moment. _That boy has a silver tongue._ Mrs. McGuire knew that Gordo would never intentionally hurt Lizzie but she also knew that they were two teenagers in an adult relationship and those two things often clashed, with disastrous results.

As the candlelight flickered just right, she saw something that made her smile. "Thank you Gordo for being so considerate."

She knew that what he said was partially true but that it wasn't the full truth. "I'd like you to stay for dinner," she said as she headed towards the kitchen. Halfway she paused and turned around, she could now easily see both of them. "Oh and Gordo."

"Yes?" he answered, turning around to face her.

"The lip gloss looks a lot better on Lizzie," was all she said as turned again and walked into the kitchen.

Lizzie couldn't help but let out a giggle as Gordo reached up and touched his lips. They both knew they were busted and would prolly be punished in some way but that it wouldn't be too bad.

Lizzie got up, walked back to the two seat couch and sat down next to him again. This time she gave him a small, chaste kiss. "Thank you Gordo."

"For what?" he asked, honestly not understanding.

Lizzie giggled again as she brushed some of the curls out of his face. "For not always being there when I want you but always being there when I need you," she said and finished with another chaste kiss. She then reached up and wiped her lip gloss off his lips.

Picking up his arm, she snuggled back against his side and wrapped the arm back around her. Leaning her head back against his shoulder, they sat there and watched as the candlelight flickered across the room.

Gordo gently squeezed her. "I always got your back McGuire," he said softly to her.

Lizzie smiled at the phrase he used often to make her feel safer. She shifted, wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him. "And I've always got yours Gordon."


End file.
